


Miasma

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [459]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Just how was Tony supposed to do his job like this?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 08/03/2000 for the word [miasma](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/08/03/miasma).
> 
> miasma  
> A vaporous exhalation (as of marshes or putrid matter) formerly thought to cause disease; broadly, a thick vaporous atmosphere or emanation.  
> A harmful or corrupting atmosphere or influence; also, an atmosphere that obscures; a fog.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #164 The First Time.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Miasma

Tony had been to a lot of crime scenes in his years as an NCIS agent, but he had to admit this was a first even for him. He'd never before been to a crime scene covered with miasma like this one was.

It was the first time that even with a flashlight he couldn't see his feet, let alone the dead body and the crime scene they were supposed to be searching for clues as to what happened here.

As if that wasn't bad enough, the miasma caused their eyes to tear up the deeper they went into the fog or whatever the thick stuff surrounding them was.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
